Mr Brightside
by Edwardxlovesxme
Summary: Jacob finds out Bella and Edward had sex. This is how it goes down. J pov BXJ/ BXE M for a reason! Smutty lemons! I OWN NOTHING! Stephenie M owns everyting!


(A/N) So this is my second story

(A/N) So this is my second story. It's not near as sweet or detailed as _Connect the Dots. _But it was aplot that I just had to get out of my head. It was so hard to make Edward seem like an asshole because I love him so much! Love to all those who read and especially those who reviewed _Connect the Dots_. I'm thinking about adding a second part depends on what I come up with. Enjoy and REVIEW!!

Inspiration: _Mr. Brightside_ by The Killers

_**I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go**_

I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...  
I never...  
I never...

I sit in my Rabbit at the boundary of La Push. Bella comes today. _If we did what I want, she sure would come._

I had been thinking dirty thoughts like that for weeks now. Various parts of my anatomy pulsing to feel her, touch her. Part of the reason I hadn't gone out of La Push for weeks now, was fear of her mind-reading, paranoid, leech of a boyfriend. If he could hear what I was thing about, I guarantee I wouldn't be around for much longer.

_Bella places hot sloppy kisses up and down my chiseled lower abs. I growl in pleasure, holding her head roughly in my hands, trying to coax her downward. She looks at me with the most sinister grin and purrs, "You can wait." _

_It's absolutely _killing_ me. I take my own hands to undo my belt bucker and zipper. "No, I really can't." I snarl back at her. At that she snaps the elastic against my skin, sending the slightest of vibrations through my hard cock. She peels the waistband back slowly, before my erection springs out of its confinements, to slap her unexpecting face._

"_What can I say? You bring out my more aggressive tendencies. Oh, and its nine and a half inches." I say, answering her silent question and flashing a wide grin. _

"_That's gonna cost you Jacob."_

_Moaning at all the ways Bella could punish me; I'm interrupted by a thin finger outlining my rock hard "fifth limb". "Jacob, if you really want this, you need to pay full attention." Reprimands Bella. _

"_I'll be a good boy, I promise." Insufferably slowly, she pokes out her small pink tongue, and drags it from the base all the way to my tip. "Goddammit Bella! Don't tease me!" _

"_I told you, you were gonna pay. Now put your cocky grin back on and bear it." She accentuates her point by squeezing the base of my cock firmly. I nod at her comment and stare down at her with a forced grin, showing my dedication to her requests. I hiss through my teeth as she blows a quick, focused breath over my head. Then, finally releasing some tension, she bobs her head leisurely over the first few inches of my erection. She releases my cock, before coming back down to sheathe all of my length she can fit into her mouth. I grip her head firmly between my hands, intertwining my massive fingers in her gorgeous brunette curls. I start to thrust into her mouth. Reveling in the euphoria. _

"_Agh! Fuck Bella." I groan. She commences a steady tempo of sucking on me and stroking the base of my cock that her tiny, hot mouth just can't reach. At least that's what I think. Abruptly, I feel the tip of my erection bump the back of her throat. I let out a small jumble of growls and profanities, "Shit! Oh, uh uggg. FUCK! Yeah ooooh. Christ Bella."_

_Apparently she finds this funny because I can feel her low giggle reverberating through my cock, creating the most delicious frustration. "Bell-uh! You know how to make me come, just do it!"_

_She smirks once again at my impatience, and begins to roughly massage my balls. She knows this always does it for me, we've leaned much in the countless amount of time I have had this fantasy._

_The harder she kneads, the louder I howl. All the pressure within my body travels slowly to my lower abdomen, just waiting to be released into her. "Ughh, Bella! Bella! BELLL-UHH!" I fling my head back and scream into the ceiling. _

_Bella smirks at me and says, "I love how I'm a foot shorter than you, but you're still putty in my hands."  
_

"_For now. Just wait until the weekend." I grin mischievously._

Very suddenly, I hear the roar of the leech's engine. His Austin Martin. It's not fair how some one, who isn't actually living, has a car _that_ beautiful.It's not fair that he has Bella either.

I see Bella and the leech in his car. Their body language is different. As a part of a pack, I am super sensitive to all body language. Edward, who is reserved and slightly submissive to Bella, is acting tremendously more dominant. Bella is almost throwing herself onto him in a passionate kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Hmm, it's more difficult when it isn't wolves.

I open the door of my car and slide out. Bella and Edward look up from their embrace. Edward shows a look of disgust. _Hey, the feeling is mutual buddy_. I think in my mind.

Bella's face brightens up, as it always does when she sees me. Edward hesitantly releases his death grip on her waist and utters something like, "Be back as soon as you can."

Bella slides out of the low sports car and briskly walks to meet me. "Jacob! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Her arms wrap as far as they can around my waist, her face plasters to my chest and I bring my head down to rest on hers. I inhale, missing the sweet smell of her hair, her skin. But the aroma that enters my nose is slightly foreign.

She smells like _**him. **_The sweetness of her smell is dulled, by a mix of sweat and lust.

They had sex. I can't believe it. My innocent Bella, defiled by that monster. After the initial__rage passes, I'm thankful she is still alive and walking.

Without thinking, I confront her, "Bella, You smell different."

"Well Jacob, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Really Bella? Because I don't think it's very polite to have sex with the leech right before you come to see me!"

"Edward is my fiancé, and I don't think what we decide to do in our free time concerns you."

"Hell yes it does! I care whether you live or die!"

"Jacob if you are really my friend you'll be supportive. You just need some time. Call me tomorrow if you feel like apologizing." She flipped open her silver phone and dialed _his_ number. She didn't even say anything, he answered and she hung up. The Austin Martin pulled around the bend and Bella quickly ran to it. _He_ gave me the most smug sneer as he read my thoughts.

Bella didn't even wave. The car just sped off. I trudged back to my Rabbit, plopping down in the worn driver's seat, shutting the door deafeningly. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIT!!" I punch the horn, and a flock of birds erupts from a near by tree. What the hell had she done? My mind involuntarily ran through what could be happening right now.

"_Come on Bella; let's go back to my house." He would demand._

"_O-okay." Bella would stutter, in effort to appease him._

_He would speed back to his house. Jumping out of his car, running to the passenger side and dragging Bella quickly up the stairs. He would unceremoniously throw my precious, fragile Bella on his bed. Ripping off his own clothing before tearing hers. Not taking any time to worship Bella's divine body, he would thrust his tiny excuse for a dick in her sweet, warm sex. In my vision, Edward's dick wasn't any more than 3 or 4 inches long, Ahh, so that's why he needs such nice cars._

_He only thrusts about 5 or 6 times before pulling out and saying, "I am going hunting now. I will be back in two or three days. Do not visit the mutt, while I am gone." He would leave her on the bed naked and unsatisfied. She faked her orgasm just to get it over with quicker. _

_After she is sure he's gone. Her hand wearily traces down her body until she is rubbing her clit. "Mmhhhh" she moans. She pushes a delicate finger deep into her soaking pussy. "OHH Jacob!" That's right Bella, moan my name. I'm a _real _man who is packing enough to please you. "Yes. Yes. Oh fuck YES!! Yeah Jacob, keep going!" She screams my name, and arches her back thrusting her beautiful tits in the air._

No matter what the leech does, at least in my mind, Bella always comes harder with me.

(A/N) Please review!! You have no idea how it makes my day! 


End file.
